legend_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
Reya D'Johara Exxet
Duchess Reya of House D'Johara, OM, Warden of the South Reya and the Temple of D'Johara There was a time when the lands of the Mithra desert were called by a different name, a name that will be swept away by desert winds in days to come. These lands were lush and generous, but the people who thrived under the Sun god in the great city of Mithra were petty and decadent. The sun god was displeased, and so the people came to know that their god is both creator and destroyer. The Sun scorched the earth for years, leaving vast, rolling sands from the mountains to the sea. The common people lamented as famine tore them apart and their famed city sunk beneath the sands. The nobility clung to their riches, and turned a blind eye to all what burned in the valley. Only when the lands and the people could yield no more did they lament as well. In the depths of the great desert, the surviving Mithrani built a mighty temple as tribute to the Sun, and prayed that he would not burn away the rains before they could seep into the ground and give life as they once did. The temple was named D'Johara, the jewel of the desert. Soon, the burning heat waned, and the ground drank in the rains again. In time, the Mithrani built a new capitol, Hiram, the exalted city overlooking the Mithra desert. It was known that the good summers would not last forever, and it was feared, but the great monks of the temple pleaded that the people lament no more, for what the Sun destroys gives way to his creation, or his gifts. From the elders of the temple came a great prophecy, that when the sun burns hot again and the desert rises, a foreigner would come to them from across the desert and sea, and lead the people back to the greatness they once new, under the Sun's favor. After years of good summers, the hot Sun returned again. The desert rose, and the wind whipped through Hiram, buffeting the city with sand, as if to torment. The people worried, but then the rains came and all was well. A few years later, they burned again. And so it was, a pendulum of feast and famine, until the day came when the Sun scorched again, and did not relent. The people carried on, having faith that their god would not burn the life from them. The nobility cowered in their homes, indifferent to the rapidly depleting stores. The monks of the temple remained dutiful to both their god and their people, taking care of refugees from both the starving city and the rising desert. One day, a group of acolytes had just returned from their pilgrimage to and from the sea. As they were welcomed back to the temple as monks and exxet, they spotted a figure approaching in the distance, from the desert. They counted their ranks, and all were accounted for. They approached the stranger, and discovered a young girl, around the age of ten. She was alive and on her feet, but not for long. They rushed her inside and cared for her, until her parched throat could speak. They asked her how she had come to be in the desert alone. Her answer shocked them. "My father threw me from his boat," she said. "He didn't want so many daughters. I washed ashore and just started walking. Sometimes, I could see fires burning in the distance. I followed the fires." The monks were stunned. Had she walked behind them the whole time? From the sea? The elder monks were summoned and it was decided, despite their shock, that this young girl was their prophesied foreigner. There was no other reason, besides favor of the Sun god, for why she could possibly survive that journey. She certainly was not anyone's great leader yet, but the monks were as patient as they were loyal. Her name was Reya. She chose to leave her surname behind, stating that her unforgiving past had burned away in the desert. The monks raised her well in the embrace of the temple, and as she grew, the land flourished under a benevolent Sun. As Reya came of age, the land was growing hostile. Not by the Sun, but by the people, who had long since placed all their trust in the temple rather than their ruling family, who had traditionally done little to help during their times of need. The temple, tired from doing all for the people that the nobility would not, was now also at odds with them, and they had become vocal about it. The nobility approached Reya, the temple's golden child and living idol to the people. They pleaded with her to persuade the monks to cease their dissension, because temple liked her more than they liked'' them'', and surely she could make them see reason. "Actually," she responded. "I also like me more than I like you." And so began the revolution. She and the monks, most of which were skilled warriors, made short work of the nobility and all who fought for them, as most of the capitol was in support of the coup. Reya seated herself in their place, and vowed all that the prophecy promised of her-- that the Sun would burn hot in her heart, that the lands would flourish and be reborn, greater than ever before! And if the sands should rise, so would they. They would venture forth and discover all that lay beneath the Sun's light, and should they ever fall, it would only be so that they could rise again. And should anyone seek to destroy the new House of D'Johara, as only the Sun can, the desert winds would take them, too. Category:Character Profile